creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 September 2016
04:57 Ja miałem pudełkowa 04:58 ale nie mam bo format 04:58 :c 04:58 to nwm, czy by zadziałało 04:58 bo mam GOGową 04:58 :V 04:58 Jak chcesz to się mogę zaopatrzyć w gogową ale hamachi mocno 04:58 oj, mocno, mocno 05:35 ptake śpi mi na głowie 05:35 pomocy 05:42 Hej Kyu 05:43 Hej 05:43 elo 05:43 jestem fejmem na hajsach xD 05:43 feels good man 05:50 Szokłem ._. 05:50 no nie 05:51 grałem chyba 3 godziny w seedling 05:51 po to żeby dostać gówniany ending 05:57 hej 05:57 cześć 05:57 elo 06:01 o/ 06:01 cześć 06:01 hej 06:12 cześć 06:16 o/ 06:16 Hope 06:17 Czy Ty miałaś wcześniej konto tutaj? 06:17 Nie, a co? 06:17 Użytkownik:Mrs. Hope alias Pain 06:17 A to? 06:18 Nie wolno kłamać. 06:18 Aaa, no tak, sorka, to było tak, że t mam u taty 06:18 Ale wspominałam o nim ;-; 06:18 To dobrze, że się, przyznałaś. 06:19 A coś się stało? 06:19 Muszę Cię zbanować za omijanie blokady. 06:20 Nie ominęłam żadnej blokady ;-; 06:20 Nie zostałam zbanowana ;-; 06:20 Dostałaś dzisiaj bana ode mnie za łamanie COPPA. 06:20 O co chodzi?! 06:20 Użytkownik:Mrs. Hope alias Pain 06:20 To. 06:20 Ale jaka COPPA?! 06:21 Nieznajomość regulaminu nie zwalnia z otrzymania blokady 06:21 A co to COPPA to polecam do zajrzenia na wikipedię. 06:21 Krótka piłka - masz poniżej 13 roku życia to nie możesz mieć tu konta. 06:21 Wiem, co to coppa, ale dalej nwm za co? 06:21 No to widzę, że nie wiesz, co to COPPA. 06:22 Kuroś <3 06:22 Nielegalne przbywanie tu! 06:22 x'D 06:22 Psychoś <3 06:22 Ale co się stało?! Weź mi to łaskawie wytłumacz! 06:23 Wytłumaczyłam. 06:23 Jeżeli czytanie ze zrozumieniem jest dla Ciebie trudnością, to nie moja wina. 06:23 Nie. Nie wytłumaczyłaś. Wiem tylko, że dostałam bezpodstawnie bana. 06:23 Powtórzę - masz >13 lat - nie możesz mieć tu konta. 06:24 Nie mam! 06:24 Mam 13! Od października! 06:24 Zeszłego roku! 06:24 To wróć w październiku. 06:24 No ja się dowiedziałam, że masz 11 lat. 06:24 Dobrze 06:24 Wrócę, ale nie mam 11 lat. 06:24 Kuro 06:25 serwery znów wybuchnęły 06:25 Mi działa lol. 06:25 ale w grze 06:25 pokazało mi że umarłem po 20 sekundach 06:25 wszyscy też tak mają 06:25 nie wchodź do gry 06:25 .v. 06:26 (Y) 06:26 Czyli nie grać rankedów? 06:26 Gold sam się nie wbije. 06:26 ta 06:27 nie polecam 06:27 ehhh 06:27 ja nie wiem co oni tam robią 06:27 niby była ta migracja 06:27 niby smooth wszystko 06:27 no ale. 06:27 trza grać na ru 06:28 Aha. 06:29 Aha 06:31 btw Modad 06:32 Słyszałam, że spiskujecie. 06:32 Kuro, mam mały kryzys 06:32 bo w nic nie chce mi się grać 06:32 od kilku tygodni .v. 06:32 Ja wróciłam do Diablo 06:33 w Metina spróbowałem 06:33 ale też znudziło się 06:38 O tak. 06:38 I szykuję sztylety do pleców. 06:40 Heh 06:41 o/ 06:41 Noser, wypolerowałem noże i wieczne pióra. Spiskujemy. 06:43 Spiskujemy 06:44 Ja knuję nikczemny spisek przeciwko kripipaście 06:45 Jeśli się uda to bulbaski przejmą sładzę nad światem ahahaha 06:45 O taaak. 06:46 Koniec kripipasty się zbliża moi drodzy 06:46 oh no that's terrible 06:47 Sajko, też spiskuj,a Cię wynagrodzi 06:47 ..my. 06:47 Jaka jest nagroda? 06:48 Wszystkie bogactwa kripipasty 06:48 Łoo 06:48 * Sajko6622 spiskuje 06:48 Dawać mi moje bogactwa. 06:48 Nie tak prędko 06:49 Najpierw kripipasta musi się roztegować 06:49 ok 06:57 Witam. 06:57 Mars <3 06:58 Fobuś <3 06:58 Taaak. 06:59 haii! \o/ 06:59 Elo. 06:59 * MaRsHuK spiskuje z Marsem. 07:00 o/ 07:00 \o 07:01 Elo Kostko 07:01 Marszuk hakerze 07:02 ;v 07:02 haker? kto tu jest hakerem? :V 2016 09 16